


Taking Cues

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Play, Sebastian Stan Imagine, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: A request from tumblr





	Taking Cues

You couldn’t believe that you were lucky enough to be cast in a RomCom movie with Sebastian Stan. Sebastian fucking Stan. You had done a few TV shows and a few small movie roles. This was your first leading role.

You hadn’t actually got to meet Sebastian yet. He was constantly in out for other movies he was doing, but today was your first round of shots together, and lord helps you, they were starting it with the hookup scene.

They finished your makeup and you made your way out to the set. Sebastian was there looking completely gorgeous. He pointed to you and arched his brow, “You!”

 

You pointed to yourself and he nodded and smiled.

“I know you. You were on Kelly’s Yard.” He mentioned a sitcom you had been in for three seasons. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t recognize your name, but I know your face.”

You laughed and shook his hand, “I’m (Y/f/n y/l/n).”

“Nice to meet ya. I’m Sebastian Stan.” He gives you a smile where his eyes crinkle at the corners and your speeds up.

“I know who you are. I love the Marvel movies.” You grin, “Bucky’s actually one of my favorites.”

“He is really fun to play. I feel like I get a new storyline each time.” He says with a nod.

The director enters and you and Sebastian don’t get to finish the conversation.

She shouts, “Start from “You can’t be that good.”

You blush slightly because it is literally straight into the dirty stuff. Seb’s character plays a womanizer that you’ve been childhood friends with and you had always been in a relationship up til a few weeks ago.

“You can’t be that good.” You say rolling your eyes.

“Oh, but I am.” He chuckled as you walk up the stairwell to your apartment.

“That girl was desperately throwing herself at you. I’ve never watched someone try to blow a beer bottle to get someone in the sack before.” You laugh loudly.

He shakes his head, “Drunken one night experience. Don’t judge me.”

“Ohhh, I’m totally judging. All of your experiences are drunken and one night.” You tease.

He shrugs with a smirk, “I mean, sex is pretty great, ya know.”

You sigh, “Don’t remind me. I feel like my virginity is growing back.”

“It hasn’t even been a month.” He chucked.

“Yeah, when’s the longest you’ve gone without?” You asked unlocking the green door that lead into the apartment.

“Since I lost it, about a week.” He answered.

“Jesus.” You walk into the living area and throw your coat and purse onto the prop chair and flip down on the couch and giggle. Your character is supposed to be drunk.

He follows you over and sits on the arm, “Melanie, you need to adjust your skirt.” He groans.

You shake your head and laughed loudly, “Ohhh! The Mack daddy can’t handle seeing panties. Jesus, Danny. They are full ass coverage.” You adjust your legs wider.

“Mack daddy?” He laughed then hawks as your legs spread. “Melanie, if you don’t stop…”

You spread your legs wider. His eyes go wide, “For fuck sakes, Mel! Are you trying to drive me crazy?”

You throw your arms over your face and giggle. You mumble out a teasing, “Maybe…” Your hearts starts pounding because you’ve reread this scene a thousand times.

He dives on top of you and yanks your arms off your face. Then his lips crash over yours and you moan into his mouth and thrust against him. His hot tongue is massaging you and you're letting out little moans in his mouth. For all, he knows you’re acting, but you were.

He yanks on your top and tears it overhead and tosses it behind you. You grip his face harder and pull back in. You share another kiss and he pulls back, “Y/N, this is where you’re supposed to pull off my shirt.” He grins down at you.

“Cut!” The director yells.

You blush wildly letting out panting breathes, “I know. I just thought it be more realistic this way.” You lie.

“Oh, your reactions are definitely realistic.” He mumbled and looks down at your hardened nipples pressing against the silk fabric of the flimsy bra they put you in. Then his eyes dart back up and you blush.

You repeat the scene four more times getting it right each time. The director just wanted different angles. During this process, you’re positive that you felt Seb’s cock press against you and it’s hard. You’re sure of it.

When you wrap for the day and change back into your yoga pants, sneakers, and tank top you head back to your trailer. Sebastian is walking behind you.

“Hey! Y/N! Wait up!”

He looks so cute and accessible now the makeup is off and he’s dressed down. He’s wearing a beat up hoodie, sweats, and a ball cap.

 

You turn towards him, “What’s up?” You try to sound as casual as possible.

“You did really good. Super believable. Those moans were super realistic.” He purrs and looks smug.

He fucking knows. You were too obvious, but that does mean the desire will show as a good performance. “Yeah, it was so hard.” You emphasize and flash your eyes down and back out to point out.

He chuckles and wraps his arm around you and continues walking forward, “Yeah, you’ve made your point.” His hand reaches inside your tank top and pinched your nipple.

You let out a whimper and look around. Nobody is close enough to notice. “Sebastian….”

“Come back to my trailer with me?” His fingers slide from your nipple up the swell of your breast and over your collarbone.

“Yes.” You rasp. Was that your voice sounding so husky?

He moves faster guiding you along. You’re trembling with excitement, your breathes shallow, your nipple stuff, and your panties drenched.

You get there and he swings the door open ushering you and grabbing your ass with each step up the stairs.

You let out a flirty giggle and smiles up you, boyish like. He slams the door behind himself. He lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He slams his lips over yours and you lick his tongue slowly. He groans into the kisses.

 

He carries you both over to the bed and lowers you down into it. Your back meets the plush sheets and you continue your hungry kiss.

He yanks down the top of your tank top causing the straps to rip and your breast spring out, “Shit! Sorry!” He panics.

“Fuck, just get me a new one.” You mumble and grabs his palm pressing it to your breast.

“I’ll buy you a hundred of em’ baby!” He promises, his accent slipping more with being lust drunk. He palms your tits and rolls your nipples between his big fingers.

“Suck them!” You hiss.

“Demanding are we?” He teases. Then he leans forward and swirls his tongue over the rosy bud. You let out a soft moan and tangle your hands in his silky hair. He then sucks your nipple into his mouth, your eyes slide shut and you moan as you stroke your hand through his hair.

 

He does the same to your other throbbing peak. Then kisses a path down your stomach.

You shiver as he reaches your sex. His lips descend between your lower ones and he tastes you. You whimper and he lets out a hungry growl making you quiver.

He laps at your sex and you can’t help but rock your hips, but that only seems to spur him on more. He sucks your clit and you cry out and thrash your head, “Fuck! Sebastian! I’m gonna come!” You scream and he pulls his head away.

“Wait! No! Please!” You beg.

His brow arches and he tears off his clothes. His body looks like a work of art. “You on the pill?”

“Yes!” You whimper. He’s going to give it to you raw.

He crawls back on the bed and lines up with your entrance and slams in. You squeal.

“Fuck…” He growls, “You’re so tight.”

 

“Please!” You beg again. You start rocking on him chasing your orgasm.

“Ohhhh! Good girl!” He purrs. Then he starts driving into you at a punishing pace. His hips are smacking against your thighs and your body vibrates with each harsh thrust.

He is brutality taking you. His cock is slamming into you in a deliciously stinging way.

You can’t take much more, “Pet your little cunny for me.” He demands his accent really mounting.

 

You do as your told. Petting with each pump of his rock hard shaft filling you so delectably.

Then you burst. Your body spasm as your overwhelming orgasm takes control. You scream and whimper his name over and over.

“Too fucking hot!” He roars and you fill the first jet of his seed coating your core. The next few pumps are erratic with breathy moans and hot streams of his cum filling you.

He collapses on top of you and mumbled, “Christ, sorry.” He rolls to his side and gasp for breaths.

“That was sooo fucking good.” You pant. Your body still trembling from aftershock.

He nods, “I wanna do it again.” His chest is still heaving but he gives you that boyish smirk and you know that nothing would ever make you say no to doing it again.


End file.
